Forbidden
by ericaj318
Summary: Brooklyn is new at Sunnydale High and shes making friends with the Scoobies. Can they trust her to know their secret? This new girl puts Giles in a very new predicament. The story is set in season 3 and it could get an M rating later on but I haven't decided. Giles x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?" Brooklyn said, trying to get the attention of a blonde girl in her new school.

The girl turned to face Brooklyn, "Yeah?" she replied.

Brooklyn shied away slightly, "I'm sorry to bother you but I just started today and I can't find the library. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

"Sure! I'm headed that way myself," she answered with a bright smile, "I'm Buffy, by the way."

"I'm Brooklyn, it's nice to meet you," she said, her tone still a little shy.

Buffy led her around a few corners before opening a set of double doors and revealing the library which was empty. "Do kids not study in here?" Brooklyn asked looking around confused.

Buffy shook her head, "Not really. Giles!" she yelled.

A man came out from an office area. He was tall with greying hair and glasses but very handsome, "What is it, Buffy?" he asked revealing his British accent only adding to his allure.

Buffy moved aside to reveal Brooklyn, "This is the new girl, Brooklyn. She needs some help finding some books," she revealed then turned to Brooklyn, "Bye. Hopefully, I'll see you around," she smiled then left.

"What books can I help you find?" Giles asked once Buffy had left.

Brooklyn's cheeks blushed a little when he spoke to her, "Um, I need the history book and A Tale of Two Cities. I have a report on it due Friday," she said quietly. Why was she so nervous?

Giles nodded, disappearing for a moment and returning promptly with the books she'd requested, "These should help. There's no rush to return them," he said with an awkward attempt at a smile, like his face never made that shape.

"Is it ok if I work in here?" she asked, unsure since there were no students to be seen.

Giles looked surprised at her question but nodded, "Of course! This is the library and it's made for studies. Let me know if you need anything at all," he said before disappearing back into his office.

Brooklyn set up her things at the table as she read over what she needed to know about the book so she could skim it. She sat for an hour going through the novel looking for useful quotes when Buffy popped back in.

"Giles, we have a situation!" she announced but stopped moving when she saw Brooklyn sitting there at the table.

Giles came out of the office once more, "What on Earth is going on, Miss Summers?" he looked as if he was trying to hide something and they both looked at Brooklyn like they wish she'd leave.

"You know, I can totally do all this at home so you guys handle whatever is going on," Brooklyn said in a hurt tone. She quickly packed up her books and basically ran out of there.

"Why was she still in here?" Buffy asked once Brooklyn was gone.

Giles took off his glasses, "She wanted to study in here. This is the school library so it's not that unusual. What seems to be the problem?" he asked, directing her attention back to the issue at hand.

Buffy was still staring at the table where Brooklyn had been, "Um, there's another slayer in town. I ran into her in the Bronze and she just seems off to me. Will you call her watcher? I just need you to do some checking up on this. I'll bring her by tomorrow," she explained.

Giles nodded, "Yes, I can do that. What's her name?"

"Faith," Buffy stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooklyn went home feeling pretty down. She thought she might've found a friend in Buffy but clearly Buffy didn't like her. Luckily she had plenty of school work to keep her mind off of her non existent social life.

Later that night, Brooklyn decided to just sit outside for a while, her parents had bought a simple townhouse which was surrounded by other townhouses. But there was a quaint courtyard in the middle where she sat down on a bench to think.

As she sat there, a man approached her putting her straight into defensive mode. "Hey little lady, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked, licking his lips in the creepiest way possible.

Brooklyn shook her head, getting up to leave, "It's none of your business," she stated about to make a run for it.

He must've sensed her plan because before she could move, he lunged forward pinning her down and going for her throat like an animal. Her only defense was to scream as she tried with all her might to push the assailant off of her.

She heard a door open and a familiar voice say, "Dear God," before she felt the man's weight lifted off of her. "Run!" the hero yelled when she realized it was Giles.

"Mr. GIles? Should I call the cops?" she asked, watching him fight with her attacker.

Giles had to get her away before he could stake the beast, "No, just get out of here and lock your doors!"

Brooklyn did as she was told and ran home. She laid awake all night thinking about the crazy first day she'd had and worried that GIles may have been killed by that creepy guy.

The next day, she took a seat in English. She was early so she decided to do more work on the report that was due the next day.

"Hey!" she heard a voice say as she felt someone take a seat in a desk next to her.

Brooklyn looked up to see Buffy sitting next to her with a smile on her face, "Hi Buffy. Can I help you with something?" she asked, keeping her tone even and her guard up.

"I don't need anything. I just wanted to chat. Do you wanna work on our reports together in the library after this class?" Buffy asked, knowing all seniors had free period next.

Brooklyn wasn't sure why Buffy was being so nice but she wanted to find out if the librarian was alive so she agreed. "Yeah, I'd like that. How much have you gotten done?" she asked, making conversation.

Buffy shook her head, "None of it yet. You?"

Brooklyn responded, "I've found stuff in the book to use and I wrote an intro paragraph but that's about it," she explained as the teacher walked in and began the class.

After class, Buffy and Brooklyn made their way to the library where a redheaded girl met up with them. "Brooklyn, this is Willow," Buffy introduced the new girl.

"Nice to meet you," Willow said warmly. "Nice to meet you too," Brooklyn replied as the girls entered the library and sat down at the table.

Brooklyn spread out her books before she heard Giles enter the room, "Hello, ladies. Can I help any of you find sources?" he asked. He looked the same except for a scratch across his cheek.

Brooklyn smiled brightly seeing that he was ok, "Mr. GIles, I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried all night," she revealed then added, "Thank you for saving me," she said gratefully.

It was Giles' turn to blush, "You're quite welcome," he said bashfully.

Buffy was weirded out by the exchange, "What did you save her from?" her tone wasn't jealous or threatened just curious.

Giles shook his head, refocusing, "Oh, it was just a drunk in my neighborhood. It would appear Brooklyn lives nearby."

Willow was also weirded out by Giles' behavior when it came to the new girl but before anyone could say another word, another girl entered the library. "I'm here B," she announced.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Faith," Buffy and Willow said at the same time. Giles heard the name and turned to see the girl for himself.

"Who's the new girl? How many people are in your little slaying club, B?" Faith asked, making her way to the group.

Brooklyn looked beyond confused, "I'm Brooklyn. What is a slaying club?"

Faith stepped back a little shocked, "You haven't told one of your friends about your calling and how you slay vampires at night? I thought your whole little gang knew everything," she blurted out.

Buffy looked at Brooklyn with a face filled with pity, "She just started here yesterday so I was easing her into our group but now the cats out of the bag."

Willow looked at Brooklyn, "Are you ok? You look a little pale," she commented.

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. I mean it's not everyday you find out vampires are real and you befriended the one person at your new school that hunts them," she said, her tone casual.

Giles looked at the girl with quite a bit of concern on his face, "Faith, I tried to contact your watcher but I haven't heard back yet. I suppose its alright for you to stay until we clear things up," he said turning the attention back to Faith.

Faith grinned, "You're Buffy's watcher? Wow, if I knew they came this young and cute I would've requested a transfer."

Giles looked away in embarrassment as Buffy and Willow made faces of disgust. "Buffy, you'll patrol with Faith tonight," Giles instructed.

"What's patrolling?" Brooklyn asked, her curiosity beginning to replace her fear.

"I go out and check the cemeteries for newly risen vamps and anything that might be a sign of an impending apocalypse," Buffy explained.

"Are there a lot of vampires here?" Brooklyn asked, "Wait, is that what attacked me last night? He looked like he was from the 80's and he was licking his lips and went for my neck," she blurted as she realized.

Giles nodded, "Yes, it's best to stay indoors at night to be safe," he explained.

Faith huffed, "This girl should know how to defend herself. You don't have to be a slayer to get the upper hand it just helps. No one should be forced to stay inside all the time."

Buffy frowned at Faith's comment, "We can't just have a town training session, Faith."

"That's not what I meant but your crew should know a thing or two because that club in town is swarming with vamps," Faith defended her position.

Giles interrupted, "Let's not argue about this, please. Brooklyn, would you like to come back after school is out and let me show you a few defensive tactics?" he offered, his tone timid once more.

Brooklyn nodded, "Yes, please. I don't want to have to be afraid like I was last night ever again. Maybe some time I can go out on patrol and help Buffy," she suggested eagerly.

Buffy cocked her head to the side, "You just met me yesterday. Why would you want to help?"

Brooklyn smiled, "You are the only person yesterday to show me any kindness and I really like y'all. I want to be a part of this group," she said, her tone strong.

Giles shook his head, "Let's just worry about training right now. I'll see you after class. Faith and Buffy, come to my office for a moment please," he said as he turned and left.

When the room cleared, Willow looked at Brooklyn, "They'll let you in. Don't worry. Giles is just protective and weird about non slayers being apart of slaying and Buffy has some trust issues."

A/N: Well, Brooklyn knows now ... thanks Faith! But will she be a help or a hindrance to the Scoobies? We will find out when they face kissing toast later on. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Brooklyn sat with Buffy in the rest of their classes for the day but once class was done, Buffy, Willow, Faith and their friend Xander headed out to get a snack while Brooklyn marched back to the library.

"Giles! Are you in here?" Brooklyn called out when she entered the empty library.

He popped up from behind the counter, "Yes, of course. Are you sure you want to train to fight, Brooklyn?" he asked coming around from behind the desk.

Brooklyn nodded, "I'm not going to be someone who needs a man to run out and save, no offense. I really appreciate your help but I'd prefer not to need it because you won't always be there," she explained.

Giles nodded, "You are quite right but I'd prefer that you just stay indoors and not put yourself in any danger," he said softly.

"Well, that's unrealistic," she said with a little too much attitude, "What are we gonna work on today?"

Giles back down slightly, realizing he was fighting a losing battle, "Today I just want to work on some defensive moves for you. So, I'm going to attack you from some different angles to see how you react and then I'll teach you what to do," he explained.

Brooklyn nodded moving to the empty space in the middle of the library waiting to see what his first move would be. Giles didn't want to make it too easy so he began to circle her slowly making her feel disoriented.

Brooklyn tried to predict what he'd do but she couldn't when he was moving around so much. Finally, he made his move and came at her from behind, wrapping his arm around her holding her arms hostage and placing his face to her neck to imitate a bite.

Brooklyn didn't know what to do with her arms pinned like they were so she wrapped one her legs around his and kicked forward as hard as she could taking him off balance, knocking him to the floor.

Giles crashed on the ground letting out a grunt, "That was effective," he complimented as she helped him back up onto his feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked, feeling badly for attacking too forcefully.

Giles nodded, catching his breath, "I'm better than ok. That was a perfect defensive move which means you won't be in as much danger as I thought."

Brooklyn breathed in deeply, "Let's not get carried away. I still need help and a vampire probably could've bitten me by the time I figured out what to do," she said moving back to the middle of the room to wait.

Giles smiled, admiring her enthusiasm, "I wish my slayer was this ready to learn," he said more to himself as he began circling her again.

This time he moved faster and came at her from the front. Just as he was about to close in on her, Brooklyn threw her fist forward striking him on the side of the throat. Giles dropped gasping for air.

Brooklyn was on her knees at his side instantly, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I don't know why I punched so hard! Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" she asked frantically placing a hand on his back and on his shoulder as he sat on his knees bent forward.

Giles managed to shake his head no as he finally caught his breath, "I'll be fine. That was more than impressive," he said, getting better each second.

Brooklyn helped him over to a chair at the table, "I think we should be done. I clearly don't know how to just train. I'm really really sorry," she said, her tone full of shame.

"Please, don't feel badly. You did what I asked and you did better than I could've expected," he replied, "You don't need this. Tomorrow night I'm taking you on patrol with Buffy to see how you do with a real threat under my supervision. I'd rather they be the target of your fear," he said with a smile, truly proud that she had held her own.

Brooklyn nodded once more, "Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" she asked, sheepishly still feeling awful for hurting him twice. She liked him so much.

Giles shook his head, "Go get some rest. I'll be fine. This isn't my first beating."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Brooklyn sat down next to Buffy and Willow in the courtyard outside school. "So, Giles is taking me on patrol tonight," she announced, keeping her tone quiet so no one would over hear.

Buffy turned at her news with a look of shock on her face, "I thought yesterday during our 'meeting' he was against it? What changed his mind?" she questioned, "He's so weird around you," she commented before looking to Willow for support.

Willow nodded, "He does seem a little different but I can put my finger on what it is. So, why did he change his mind?" she asked trying to bring the conversation back around.

Brooklyn was a little taken aback but got back to the point quickly, "I pretty much kicked his butt yesterday so he felt the best way to train me was to put me in a more realistic situation and I'm pretty scared and excited at the same time. What are y'all doing tonight? I don't think I'll be training for too long," she brought up casually hoping to be invited out.

Willow shook her head, "I have a lot of homework to catch up on so I won't be out at all," she admitted sadly.

Buffy shook her head also, "Faith and I have to go look into some vampire that killed her watched, Kokistos, I think. Anyway, Giles put us on assignment this morning but maybe Saturday night we could hit the bronze if we handle it quickly. I'll call you," she finished more upbeat with a smile.

"What's special about Kokistos? I haven't heard any of these creatures be referred to by name before?" Brooklyn asked, genuinely curious.

Buffy laughed a little, "They all have names but he's like some really old vampire who is super powerful and he's after Faith. Speaking of, I get to confront her tonight about lying about why she was here. Oh the joys of slaying," she said sarcastically.

Brooklyn nodded as the bell rang and the girls got up to go to class.

After school was out, Brooklyn went to the library to ask Giles where she needed to meet him that evening.

"Mr. Giles?" Brooklyn said loudly entering the library.

"In my office!" she heard his voice shout back.

Brooklyn made her way to his office, poking her head in, "Where do I need to meet you later for patrolling?"

Giles turned from the large open book on his desk to face her, "It would be best if you came down to the courtyard by my home. I'll meet you there at eight o'clock sharp and we shall go to the cemetery to see what you are capable of," he explained.

Brooklyn smiled back, "Fantastic! I'll see you this evening," she said turning back and leaving the library to get ready.

A/N: Sorry its a short one but patrol would've made it too long. Look for more tomorrow :) Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Brooklyn went home and did her homework, ate a quick dinner and changed into jeans and a long sleeve top before heading down to the main courtyard to wait on Giles.

"You're on time?" he said in a questioning tone as he came out of his front door to see her waiting, "My own slayer has never been on time a day in her life."

Brooklyn smiled, "I'm just interested in staying alive, Mr. Giles. So, to the cemetery we go," she said, putting on a brave face though the closer the adventure got the more scared she began to feel.

While they walked, Giles pulled a wooden stake out of his jacket pocket, "Here, you'll need this. To kill a vampire you need to put this straight through its heart."

She took it and stuck it in her back pocket giving in to a quick shiver as the wind blew in their direction.

"Why didn't you wear a coat?" Giles asked, looking slightly concerned.

Brooklyn brushed off his worry, "Once we get going I'll be plenty warm enough. No need to worry," she finished as they continued light chat before getting into the cemetery.

"I reviewed the obituaries and there is one grave with the potential to give us a vampire," Giles announced as he guided her in the right direction.

"How long does it take for people to come back from changing?" she asked hopping up on a headstone facing the one in question.

Giles offered her his hand, "You need to stay on your feet, alert. When they come out there's no down time. They are ready to kill," he instructed as she accepted his help and slid down.

Brooklyn watched the grave as they stood in silence, a silence that was driving her crazy. "So, have you ever been to Alabama?" she asked, making some small talk.

"Alabama?" he asked, confused by her specificity.

Brooklyn laughed, "Sorry, I should've said, I came here from Alabama for my Dad's surgical fellowship and I was wondering if you'd ever been in that part of the country," she explained her question in more detail.

Giles' face broke into a small smile, a timid one, "No, I can't say I have. I've really only been to New York City once other than here in Sunnydale. Is it a place that many people come to visit?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Brooklyn shook her head, "Only if you have a reason to. So, do you think this vampire is ever coming out?" she changed the subject, a little embarrassed by her attempt at small talk.

Giles looked down at his watch, "It actually appears that this gentleman may not rise. We may need to come back out another night and try again," he stated, slightly let down.

Brooklyn nodded, turning to walk back, "Well, when should we try again?" she asked but as she looked back at him she saw a hand creeping out of the ground.

She made her way over quickly, taking a deep breath to be ready to face whatever she was about to see.

The hand grasped the ground and was quickly followed by a body. The corpse pulled itself out of the dirt and stretched before turning his head and focusing in on Brooklyn.

Giles had to hold himself back from staking it and avoiding any chance that she gets hurt.

Brooklyn pulled back her arm and punched the vampire straight in the throat as she'd done with Giles to disorient it before pulling the stake out of her pocket and going in for a shot at the chest. Brooklyn felt strong until the stake didn't go into the vampire's chest giving the creature the opportunity to grab her by the throat and raise her in the air. Brooklyn gasped for air, calming herself to gather her strength for one good kick to it's gut.

Giles pulled out another stake, charging for the vampire but Brooklyn's plan worked and she kicked herself loose but knocked the vampire on top of Giles in the process. The fear she felt for him gave her an adrenaline kick which allowed her to push the stake right through it's back into the heart.

The vampire turned to dust and scattered everywhere as Brooklyn offered Giles a hand, "Are you ok?" she asked, feeling terribly that he'd gotten thrown to the ground again around her.

He stood and brushed himself off, "I'm fine. My back hit a rock but nothing a hot shower can't cure. You did wonderfully," he praised her causing her cheeks to blush.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively as she succumbed to a shiver from the cold that she felt much more strongly now that the adrenaline had passed, "It was scary but when I thought it might bite you I don't know, I got stronger," she admitted where her strength had come from.

Giles smiled, timidly once more, "I was quite worried for you at many points in that battle but you came out victorious. We shall do this again until I'm comfortable that you are safe out here," he offered, taking off his coat and draping it over her shoulders as they left the graveyard.

She smiled gratefully as her mind flooded with thoughts from all the emotions she was feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Early Saturday morning, Brooklyn received a call from Buffy. "Hey Buffy, did you have luck last night with your project?" she asekd trying to talk in code.

"Yeah, Faith and I took care of the problem. So, listen I'm going to the Bronze wth Willow and Xander tonight, wanna join?" Buffy asked over the line.

Brooklyn's face lit up in a large smile, "Absolutely! Oh and hey, I took care of my own monster last night. All by myself," she bragged enthusiastically.

Buffy smiled to herself, "I'm proud. Is Giles taking you out again?"

"Yeah, I think so. So, should I meet y'all around eight?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yep! See you then!" Buffy exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

Brooklyn spent hours trying to pick the right outfit for the night with the girls. This was her first night out since she'd moved there. She decided on a cute pair of skinny jeans and lacey red top with red flats.

"Hey guys," Brooklyn said to the gang when she found them in the Bronze.

Buffy and Willow smiled at her entrance while she noticed Xander looking her over, "Hey Brooklyn, that shirt looks really nice on you," he said, his face looking a little on the dopey side.

Buffy slapped his arm, "Eyes away, Xander. She's a part of our group now which means you need to leave her alone," she ordered causing Xander to pout.

"Brooklyn, this is Oz, my boyfriend, I don't know if you've been introduced," Willow annouced pointing out a red headed guy on her arm.

"Nice to meet you," Brooklyn said with a sweet smile, "So, are we the kind of friends that dance or are we too cool for that?"

Buffy laughed, "We definitely are a dancing crew and," she began looking over at the dancefloor, "It looks like Faith has already gotten a headstart," she shook her head.

Brooklyn walked with Buffy to the floor and began dancing and having a blast. Eventually a young guy began dancing near Brooklyn, "What's your name, sweetheart?" the man asked with an arrogant tone.

Brooklyn shook her head, "None of your business. I'm here dancing and your certainly cute but I'm not looking for a partner," she answered mostly honestly, knowing there was one man she'd let in.

The man wasn't deterred as he danced closer to Brooklyn, "Listen, I don't want to have to beat you up in front of all these other elidgible ladies," she said in a teasing but serious tone.

"You need to watch your mouth. I've picked you and I'm taking you home," the guy threatened.

"You will leave this young lady alone," Brooklyn heard Giles' voice out of nowhere as he stood between her and the man.

The guy immediately walked away leaving Brooklyn still dancing with Giles stading in front of her. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Buffy, we have a problem," Giles announced abruptly, "We need everyone at the library, especially Oz."


	8. Chapter 8

Giles was already in the library waiting when the group showed up after the Bronze. Giles pulled out a newspaper and passed it to Buffy, "Read the headline," he ushered.

Buffy stared down at the paper before looking up at Oz, "Did you escape your lockup last night?"

"Lockup? For what?" Brooklyn asked confused.

Oz scrunched his forehead in perplexion, "I don't think so. Xander did you see me the whole time?"

Xander nodded, "I mean I dozed off a few times but everything's locked so you had no way to escape," he defended himself as he looked around the caged area and noticed the window was wide open.

"So, how long did you doze off?" Willow asked, after they knew about the window.

Xander shied away, "I know he was here when I..."

"When you woke up!" Giles yelled, the first time Brooklyn had seen him angry, "A student was mauled to death and either we have another werewolf in town or Oz escaped," he finished pulling off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Brooklyn gasped, "Werewolf?"

Buffy simply nodded, "Well last night was the last night so we have no way to find out now. I guess we'll have to wait a month to see who mauled the kid."

Giles shook his head, "No, I want you to go out and check the woods. See if you can any trace of a creature that could've done this. If it wasn't a werewolf, the threat is still out there," he ordered.

Buffy nodded as she left the library to begin patrol.

"Oz, drive Willow and Xander home to be on the safe side and I'll take Brooklyn since she lives near me. I already sent Faith to the other edge of the woods to meet Buffy in the middle," Giles instructed as the library cleared out.

"Do you think it was OZ? And if so, what do you do to him? He's not always a monster," Brooklyn thought outloud as Giles drove the back to the townhomes.

Giles shook his head, "I'm not even sure at this moment. I can only hope it was some other kind of beast we haven't yet faced," he answered as he parked the car.

Brooklyn shook her own head, "Well, I hope so too. I like Oz and it would devestate Willow. See you Monday," she said as she climbed out of the car.

Giles came around to her side and stood within inches of her, "I want you to promise me that you will stay indoors unless your going to school. I am very aware that you have proven yourself but we don't even know what we're facing. Promise me," he said in a firm tone.

Brooklyn swallowed, nervous at his closeness, "I'm not worried. But I'll do my best to not go anywhere. Have a good night," she said quickly pushing past him and heading to her door.

Brooklyn walked through her front door and leaned back against it once it was closed, "I really need to shake this off. He's at least double my age," she said to herself, recovering from the way his closeness felt.

The next day, Brooklyn spent the day getting ahead on her studies and staying indoors. By night, she was restless. "A quick run won't kill me," she said to herself as she threw on sweats and a t-shirt.

She made her way out quickly on the off chance she'd get caught. Just as she passed the fountain, she heard a door open, "Brooklyn? What are you doing?" she heard Giles' voice ask from behind her.

She briefly considered sprinting away instead of fessing up but decided to turn back, "I was just gonna do a quick run around the block. It just turned dark and I was gonna be super fast."

Giles marched up to her, furious, "What did I ask of you? It was a simple request," he fumed.

Brooklyn backed away, "Sorry, I couldn't stay inside. I ran out of things to do and I thought I could get past without you seeing me," she defended herself.

Giles shook his head, "I'll go with you if you need to get fresh air so desperately," he offered but she knew there was no way she'd be able to say no.

A/N: What will happen while they're running in the dark?


	9. Chapter 9

Brooklyn waited patiently sitting on the edge of the fountain until Giles reemerged from his home in jogging clothes.

"Buffy told me you were excellent with a sword," she began as they started at a light jogging pace, "Will you teach me?"

Giles looked over at her, "Learning to be good with a sword can take a long time and you'd have to spend many afternoons with me in the library to become skilled," he explained, keeping tight control of his breathing.

Brooklyn nodded, "I would be just fine with that. I like spending time with you so that's an added bonus. When can we start?" she asked, with a bright smile having a harder time talking and jogging.

"I suppose we could start after school tomorrow. I'll get Buffy to join us so I'm not your punching bag again," he admitted with a smirk.

Brooklyn smiled even though she was a little disappointed they wouldn't be alone.

The continued jogging around the block before parting ways. "See you tomorrow," she waved breifly as she jogged up the stairs.

The next morning, Buffy came in to class moments after Brooklyn had sat down, "We have a situation and we need to go to the library."

Brooklyn scrunched her face, questioningly, "We're skipping class?"

Buffy nodded grabbing her arm so they could get out before the teacher arrived.

They stumbled into the library moments later to find Willow, Xander, Oz and Faith already at the table. "What is it Buffy?" Giles asked as he came out of his office to see the whole Scooby gang there.

Buffy cleared her throat and began, "It wasn't a werewolf that attacked that student. It's some kind of monster that attacks both day and night and doesn't only change duing the full moon."

"How do you know?" Willow asked, her face breaking into a smile at the news.

"My counselor was devoured the exact same way in his office," Buffy responded.

"Do monster's usually come to the school?" Brooklyn asked.

Giles shook his head, pulling his glasses off of his face, "No, we may have a strange situation where a student here has found some way to create a Jekyll and Hyde type situation. Buffy, you and Faith go scour the school and see if you can find anything strange. Willow, look into the student database if you can and see if anyone has anything in their history that would indicate this type of behavior."

Everyone nodded and began to filter out of the library, Brooklyn stayed behind, feeling fearful for the first time that something could attack her in the daylight too, "Giles?" she said weakly.

"Yes, Brooklyn?" Giles replied, his face concerned as he saw the pale color her face had taken on.

"I may not get a chance at this later since there's a monster on campus," she announced as she walked up to him and stood on her tip toes, placing her lips gently against his. She felt Giles begin to pull away before his lips gave into hers. Brooklyn let the kiss linger for a moment longer before she pulled away and left the library without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Brooklyn sat through the rest of her classes safely which she was beyond grateful but she'd begun to regret the move she'd made earlier. It was almost time for her to meet Giles in the library and she couldn't shake the butterflies.

After her last class, she made her way slowly to the library dreading it more with each step. She could just go home and avoid him forever but that didn't seem like the right thing to do. Maybe he'd pretend it hadn't happened and she'd just follow his lead. Her internal dialogue stopped abruptly as she got to the library doors.

"Brooklyn, I'm glad you're here. We need to speak about what happened this morning," Giles said as he stood there leaning back on the table as if he'd been waiting.

Brooklyn's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment as she spoke, "Wouldn't it be better to not and isn't Buffy coming?"

Giles shook his head as he stood and gestured for her to follow him, "She found the student in question and she's taking care of that. Come into my office so we can talk privately," he requested, his tone the most confident she'd ever heard it.

Brooklyn swallowed nervously as she followed him, her feet barely wanting to make each step. Once she was inside, she sat down on the small sofa against the back wall, "I know you're furious with me and it was very inappropriate. I'm so sorry but I thought I could die today and I was afraid to not let you know how I feel. If you don't want me around anymore, I completely understand," she blurted out, her words rushing out.

Giles took a seat next to her, taking her hand into his own, "The problem is that I do want you around and I feel the same thing you do. But, you're a student and we cannot have any sort of relationship. I'd like you to stay and help but we can't be alone together anymore," he explained, his eyes looked sad as he spoke.

Brooklyn nodded, swallowing again to choke back the part of her that wanted to cry, "I get it. We will cancel the sword fighting lessons and I won't come without the others. Again, I'm very sorry. I hope we can get past it and still be friends," she said pulling her hand away as she got up and almost ran out of the library, wanting to get as far away as possible before her tears broke free.

A/N: Sorry its kind of a short one but it's packed with feels :( More to come!


	11. Chapter 11

Brooklyn spent her night alone in her room, not crying but overwhelmed with sadness. The next day, she wanted to stay home and never go back but she knew that wasnt't an option. She walked into the school to see Cordelia campaining for Homecoming Queen, which mad her sad because she even if she went it couldn't be with who she wanted.

"Brooklyn," she heard Buffy's voice call.

"What's up?" she asked making her way over.

Buffy smiled brightly, "I'm gonna beat the brakes off Cordelia and win Homecoming Queen, will you help us make posters? We're gonna skip first period," she explained, her smile twisted in a way to ensure Brooklyn wouldn't say no.

'Of all the places,' she thought to herself and sighed heavily before answering, "Sure, let's go."

"Are you ok?" Willow asked as she met up with them, her arms filled with supplies.

Brooklyn nodded, "Oh yeah! I'm great, just tired. I slept horribly last night."

They entered the library and sorted everything out on the table before Gile's emerged from his office, "Aren't you girls supposed to be in class?" he asked, his face staying even though Brooklyn was sitting right there.

Buffy shook her head, "We don't have time. I have to beat Cordelia for Homecoming Queen and they're helping me while Oz and Xander are out pooling for votes," she explained, "Do you want to help?"

Giles took off his glass, shaking his head, "No thank you. I'll just be in my office while you all work. Try not to make too much noise," he said as he turned and walked back into his office.

Before he made it completely out of the room, her heard Buffy ask Brooklyn who she was gonna ask to the dance.

"I'm not going," she said, her tone unable to mask the sadness, Giles had to use all his strength not to turn and see her expression which he could only imagine as filled with heartbreak.

Willow spoke next, allowing Giles to escape, "You can get anybody to go with you. How about Josh? He's nice and he's one of the kids I tutor so I can put in a good word for you," she said, her tone giddy.

Brooklyn was about to shake her head and decline but she had to accept that there was zero chance at a future with Giles so she nodded, "Yeah, Willow that'd be great!" she exclaimed, faking a smile.

Buffy squealed, "Yay, this is going to be great! I love having you around Brooklyn, you want to help slay and it just makes my life so much more fun," she said, happily.

The girls sat and worked through school and at the end of the day, Buffy and Willow both had to run to pick up their dresses while Brooklyn had one to wear. She took a moment to pack up and before she got out, Giles emerged from his office with holding his jacket over his shoulder, breifcase in towe.

"Have a nice night, I'm about to walk home. Sorry, if we were too loud," Brooklyn said quickly, throwing her backpack on and beginning a quick pace to get out.

Giles called her name to stop her, "Brooklyn," she turned instintively even though she didn't want to.

"Yeah," she said, staying near the door.

Giles looked down to hide his smile at her attempt to run, "Would you like a lift home?"

Brooklyn furrowed her brow, "Did you not just tell me yetsterday that we needed to spend zero to less time together?" she asked, her tone full of confusion but also a hint of hope.

Giles walked over to her, his eyes lit in a strange way, "I've changed my mind," he said confidently as he leaned down and kissed her firmly, his mouth devouring hers.

Xander was on his way in the library and saw Giles kissing Brooklyn before turning and running to tell Willow and Buffy what he'd seen.

A/N: So, I've decided to mix Band Candy with Homecoming and twist things up. ... don't know what Giles will do when he realizes what's happened...


	12. Chapter 12

Xander raced to the dress store in town where Willow and Buffy were. "Xander, what's up?" Willow asked as he reached them, out of breath.

He stood for a moment, catching his breath, "I just saw Giles kissing Brooklyn in the library!"

Buffy scrunched her face, "Are you sure? Brooklyn is a student and Giles is a pretty big fan of rules," she pointed out.

Xander shook his head, "Come see for yourself. I'm sure there still in there. And, she's 18 so if he wants her it might look bad but he can have her."

Willow nodded, "But it's Giles and he's so….Giles." She couldn't even contemplate what Xander was saying.

Buffy smiled triumphantly before speaking again, "No, guys it must be a spell. C'mon, lets just go to the library and see if he's being weird. You have no faith in the wackiness of this town," she said, laughing a little.

Xander and Willow didn't speak again as they followed her lead.

Brooklyn pulled away from Giles, which proved to be quite the challenge, "What's wrong with you?" she asked, she was broken hearted knowing this wasn't real.

Giles looked offended, "Nothing is wrong with me. I simply took some time to think about it and I decided you're worth a little rule breaking,"

Brooklyn fought the small tear threatening to escape, "This isn't you talking and I really wish it was but I know better. I'm gonna go find Buffy so we can fix you," she turned to leave once more.

"If you need proof of my affection than I'll give it to you," Giles protested, "Come back and I'll teach you to fence as you'd requested and that'll prove to you that I'm not under some crazed spell," he finished with a tender look on his face.

Brooklyn sighed, knowing she was right but figured he shouldn't be left unattended, "Ok."

Giles smiled giddily as he raced to retrieve two swords for them to practice with. She noticed immediately how different he was because when they'd fought he was easy on her where now he was almost like a teenage boy trying to show off.

Giles charged at her with his sword as she was nearing the stairs, they'd made it into the stacks, she wasn't able to keep her balance and fell backwards down the few stairs at the same moment Xander, Buffy and Willow walked in.

"Xander, they're not kissing," Buffy said as she watched Giles rush down the stairs but not help Brooklyn but to pin her with the sword to show he'd won the match.

Brooklyn was pretty sure she'd twisted her ankle, "Hey guys," she yelled.

Xander shook his head, "How'd you two get like this? You were making out before," he said indignantly.

Giles marched over to the scoobies, "She doesn't believe that I'm in love with her so I was proving my affection but Xander is quite correct, I was kissing her before."

Buffy made a gag face, "Search his office," she told WIllow and Xander as she grabbed Giles and locked him the cage, "You're officially a danger to yourself and others."


	13. Chapter 13

Xander came out of Giles' office with a handful of chocolate bar wrappers, "Could these have anything to do with his behavior?"

"Sorry, Buffy I told him not to grab those because it's just candy but you know Xander," Willow said looked ashamed.

"How many of those have you eaten?" Buffy asked Giles.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Quite a few. I had to stay in my office all day since you had her in here and I didn't want to give into my feelings. I am a ruler follower, I can't go around falling for students. But something changed my mind as I sat in there enjoying my chocolate," he explained his tone annoyed,

"Where did these come from?" Buffy asked, holding back the disgust she was feeling.

"Xander sold them all to me because he couldn't get rid of them. I think Snyder bought a bunch too," Giles answered causing Buffy to turn to Xander with pure rage across her face.

"Where did you get these?" she asked Xander, unable to even look at Brooklyn.

Xander shrank back once he saw Buffy's face, "From some guy named Ethan. He said I could make a lot of money."

Buffy huffed, "Willow, you stay and watch Giles so he doesn't make out with anyone else. Xander, you are going to lead me to this Ethan so we can reverse the effects of this candy and Brooklyn, you're coming with us because apparently Giles can't control himself," she instructed.

Brooklyn got up from the chair only to have her ankle give way but she steadied herself and limped forward. "See what this has done!" Buffy yelled taking in Brooklyn's injury. Brooklyn had a hard time feeling sad after hearing Giles admit to his feelings.

Xander led the girls through down to an abandoned factory. "You came here to get candy and didn't think it might be a bad idea?" Buffy asked Xander sarcastically.

"Hey!" Xander defended himself, "It's Sunnydale. Girl Scouts are usually little poltergeists," he deflected causing Brooklyn to smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes as they made their way into the factory. They didn't have do much recon as they saw an middle aged man on his phone making more orders.

"Ethan?" Buffy shouted to confirm her suspicions. The man turned at his name before bolting through the mass of boxes.

Buffy took off in one direction, Brooklyn took a deep breath to get through the pain and went the other way.

Brooklyn turned a corner in the maze and ran smack into Ethan giving Buffy just the edge she needed to grab him and haul him against the tower of boxes, "What is in the candy?" she said, angrily.

Ethan looked down, "It's just a bit of magic. Nothing to worry about," he explained looking around at all he had left.

Brooklyn watched as Buffy's face grew more aggravated and asked, "Can you reverse the effects?"

Ethan laughed, "There's nothing to reverse. It'll wear off. Now, if you three would let me get back to business," he said pushing back against Buffy's fist only to be pushed back.

"You're gonna burn the candy and get out of town and never come back," Buffy threatened as she looked to Xander to begin the fire.

Xander nodded, sadly at the thought of destroying so much candy, and lit his match throwing it at the nearest stack.

"How long will it take?" Brooklyn asked, wanting Giles to be back to normal.

Ethan shrugged, "Maybe 24 hours if the person ate a lot of candy. Can I go now?"

Buffy released him and he ran away as fast as his evil little feet would take him.

"Let's get back and take turns watching Giles, except you," Buffy finished harshly looking to Brooklyn.


	14. Chapter 14

Giles awoke the next morning confused in the cage with Buffy watching, "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes groggily.

Buffy sighed, "You ate some cursed candy and acted a fool. You not only made out with Brooklyn but you managed to push her down the stairs and break her ankle before professing your love for her to us," she explained.

Giles stood and looked at her, his cheeks flushed, "Oh dear. I'm quite sorry."

Buffy waved him off as she stood and unlocked his prison, "It's cool. But listen, I would give Brooklyn a few days before you approach her and I think you need to just be honest with her and tell her how you feel. I'm ok with it. I want to be weirded out but I just can't because I've seen the way you two look at each other and you deserve to be happy. Now, go home and clean yourself up."

Buffy left the library without another word.

Giles waited a few days, noticing Brooklyn had not shown her face at all in the library, before he took a chance and knocked on the door in their neighborhood he believed belonged to here.

"Yes?" a brunette woman asked as she opened the door.

Giles was taken aback, "Um, does B-brooklyn live here?" he asked timidly.

The woman made a strange face at this older man asking for her daughter, "Yes, what could you want with her?"

Giles cleared his throat, "I'm the librarian at her school and I just have some texts to give her on a paper she's working on," he lied.

The woman raised an eyebrow at his explanation but shouted for Brooklyn anyway. Moments later, Brooklyn came down the stairs, with only a slight limp.

"What do you need?" she asked once he saw Giles at the door.

"Can you come down to the fountain? I wanted to speak with you," he requested, trying to hide the nervousness in his tone.

Brooklyn nodded, following him, "There's really no need for you to say what I already know is coming."

Giles cocked his head slightly to the side, "And what is that?"

Brooklyn took a deep breath, "You're here to let me down easy. You feel bad for what happened while you were under the influence but you still remain firm on your decision to stay away from me even though we have feelings for each other. You're right, of course and its really time for me to move on to guys my own age."

Giles was impressed with the strength in her tone as she spoke, "That's not it at all," he began, "I came to tell you that Buffy gave us her blessing and that I'd like to have a go of it, in secrecy of course as this type of thing is generally frowned upon," he spoke softly as he placed a hand gently upon hers that she had resting on her lap.

Brooklyn was speechless for a moment, "Buffy gave you her blessing? She couldn't even look at me that day."

Giles nodded, "I think it took her time to come to terms with the idea and to be honest, she found out in the strangest way possible. How's your ankle? I'm terribly sorry about that," he said looking down at the ground.

Brooklyn smiled, "Its fine, don't worry about it. So, how do we go about this? Are you going to take me on a date?"

Giles looked back up, his eyes meeting hers, "If that's what you'd like."


End file.
